Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-900bc Discusion Page South Scandinavia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' AltE 870bc.png|Political Map trade routes.png|Trade routes map *the bigger line, the more trade is going on there. **Red circles represent biggest trade centers. Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 14,237px *Economical power 4, military power 4 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:5,664px *Economical power 5, military power 2 Southern Scandinavian Union ''- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a.'' Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 10,402px *Economical power 4, military power 4 The united Bafour (Mandé) tribes of Ouad Naga and Nouakchott- ruled by Chief Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color:'' Bright Yellow'' *Size:5,094 *Economical power 2, military power 1 Tribes of Sarmatians - ruled by Chief Ismael Perez (Talk) 01:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *Color: Green *Size: 5,134px *Economical power 2, military power 0 Kingdom of 'Ulster- ' Rules by King Brian O'Donnell *Color: Irish Green *Size: 5,437px *Economical power 1, military power 0 Latin Roma - '' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''Color:pale orange'' *''Size: 4,303px'' *Economical power 2, military power 0 Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! Non-player unified Countries: United Saxonia and Cimbri ''- light pink'' Semba Prussians -'' Consistent purple'' Kingdom of Umbria - Azure blue Carthage - Blue Liburni-Dalmati - brown-green stripes Epirus '- ''Brown with columbian blue dots '''Greek city-states - Columbian blue Macedonian hegemony - Periwinkle blue Thraki hegemony - Light purple Scythia (not discovered) - Grey Kingdom of Lydia - Celadon green Phrygia - Palatinate purple Hittites (not discovered) - grey Urartu - Electric blue Colchis - Olive drab green Assyria - Russet brown Phoenicia - Consistent pink Egypt - Sangria brown Kush - Tyrian purple 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many Greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe alliance of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. 890 B.C. *'Cimbri joins Saxonia as autonomous tribe. *'Prussians reunite all Prussian lands.' *'Latins win siege of Rome and establish Latin Roma.' *'Dalmati and Liburni create dual-state.' *'Thrace sends 7,500 more men to counter-attack Athens, Macedonia reinforces with 5,000. A total of 13,750 men marches on Vosporos.' *Lithuania has 11 edp, Athens have 9 edp, Bafor has 8 edp, Sarmatia has 5, Ulster has 4, Latin Roma: with the establishment of the new monarchic government in Rome, several tribes leaders begin into creating a expansive campaign by expanding towards the north central italian regions and establishing an army of 20,000 soldiers (sorry, too much, I think 7-10k for the state of that size is fair enough) from all the Latin Kingdom. while this military and navy are built up. and navy expands. *'Athenian D:' We offer Roma trade agreement and possible military cooperation in future. Athens: After victorious march and tactical retreat, Adonis feels confident about the future of Athens. Althought he lost almost 15% of his army, he asures his secretaries and Demos that if the Battle of Vosporos goes well, Athens will rule all the Thrace by 870B.C. However, if Thrace will accept harsh terms of peace that king is preparing, war may end sooner. To make it happen, Adonis decides to send his army to battle straight away without defending. With perspective of a bright future, 13,800 men are preparing to fight the biggest battle their known world have ever seen. At the same time, 2,500 reserve army is still waiting, if main army wins, they will be still fresh and ready to make a final blow on Thrace, and take as much lands as possible. With help of oversea navy both Libyan, Cyprus, Taurus, Punic and Italic colonies are expanded by 100px. *Battle of Vosporos Thraki army is completely destroyed, only garrison is left. Athens lost majority of men but this victory decided the fate of this war and future Kingdom. Due to big losses, Adonis recalls reserve from attacking and will let the main army to rest. Additional 1,000 psiloi drafted to support reserves. King's prediction about the end of the war in 870 b.c. is becoming reality. Athens are now country. Lithuania Confederation: 'As the first step toward imperial government, most of the Tribal armies are nationalised by the king, adding 4000 troups to reach 9000 regular troops in total. We invite the Latvian(or the blue area abobe us) to cede us 100 pixel of their southern coastal area, we offer a treaty with Prussia that will promote diplomacy over war deal with territorial and interest conflict in the Baltic area. We continue to trade with everyone around use and the Scandinavian, making the Scandinavian expansion a good thing. '(Economy is now flourishing in Lithuania) *'Prussia' officially announces that it has no territorial demands or interests in the north as long as Lithuania stays there. South Scandinavia: Upgrade military to Defensive Army grade 2. (note: 6 edp yet) We expand 400 px (which is our limit) in Gotaland. Some 2,000 men are added for a total of 14,000 men. In the two kingdoms of Jutland and Denmark, a parliament is created to better represent the wills of the people. As the Governing Council believes that in the future there will be no possible way of expanding in the East (except for Gotaland), we explore the East coast of England to pave the way for future expansion. Ties are strengthened with Lithuania. After the expansion of Saxonia, we ask Lithuania what should we do. 880 B.C. *'Native Illyrians influenced by Epirus form a state.' *'Prussians start dispatching travelers to explore the lands of Slavs and Dacians.' *'Saxons are slowly assimilating Cimbris and Teutons.' *'To stop Athenians, Macedonia sends remaining 5,000 men to defend Thrace.' *'Assyria attacks Lydia and major war starts in the middle-east.' *'Egypt vassalizes Sinai tribes.' *'Germanics are influencing belgics to form united Germania.' South Scandinavia: Feeling threatened of Saxonia, fortification is continued along the Saxonian border. 6,000 men is added to make 20,000 men. Military is alarmed to highest level. Get one more edp to make 7 edp, now with a Stable economy (3) we upgrade our military to Regional power (3). Exploration in east England continues. Lithuanian confederation: '''We are not yet worry about the Saxon and currently have more local plan. We launch a military campaign in Latvia with 5000 troups in Latvia to expand the confederation, which only exist by name at this state. We recruit 3000 troops but most of them are reserve troops and have no battle experience, most of them being farmer. Trade continue at the east, to the west and with the south. (I will assume that you have increased your military power to 4) No, current military power is 0. At most you can upgrade it to level 1 - local garrison. '''Latin Roma: continues upgrading its military navy and accepts athens alliance. more to come Athens: To be sure that his plans will become reality, Adonis recalls oversea navy to have aditional 2,200 men. 8,300 men march on Thraki garrison that is reinforced by Macedonians. "-I will be siting in the Thracian throne by 870bc regardless of what forces will try to stop Athenian army, we will do this." - says Adonis in Demos meeting, he then leaves Athens to head straight to Thrace and lead his armies. Military is improved to level 3. Cyprian and Taurian colonies expanded by 300px. 300px of land claimed in Peloponesus. Taurian league "joins" Athens. *In the Battle of Thrace Thraki garrison and Macedonian reinforcements are completely destroyed. Athens capture 1,666px of land and now can move without meeting any resistance. 870 B.C. *'Lydian-Assyrian war continues, Israelites join on the Assyrian side.' *'Civil war in Kingdom of Umbria breaks out between king and aristocracy.' *'Semba assimilate even more slavs.' *'Frysians, Saxons, Semba, Lyvia, Estland and Finland sign an agreement of two official trade routes, one by land and one by sea. Lithuania and Scandinavia along with Slavs, Aryans and Latgalians are invited too.' (I'll create routes map. Just like in real life, those will be highways of cultural and economical exchange or maybe even wars.) *'Egypt expands to the west.' *'Epirus expands.' South Scandinavia: 5,000 is added to the military making 25,000. Expand 600 px in Gotaland. (Scandinavia is now country sized) Exploration continues in East England. Trade continues with Lithuania, and starts with Frisians. Border with Saxonia continues to be alarmed. The Governing Council wants to secure a Lithuanian support in case of a war with Saxonia. Due to current tensions, the Governing Council decides not to join trade agreement, and cut trade with all members of the agreements, including Frisians. Lithuanian alliance might also be revoked if Lithuania joins the agreement. Tensions build up in the region, Lithuania must choose between a large, powerful but lonely Scandinavia or a loose, weak but traditionally close Trade Alliance. Furthermore, the Governing Council plans to close the Sound in the case of Lithuanian accession to the Alliance, to disrupt trade between Semba/Saxonia and Aryans. Yes, of course: Aryans that basically are replacement for Geats and extend to the norway where corded ware culture existed, Swedes that live in the western and central Svealand (west from OTL Stokholm), Norse that represent Norwegian tribes/clans and Sami people (natives) in the northernmost parts of Scandinavia. Athens: The war is almost over. As Thraki king was killed in battle, Adonis assumes that de facto Macedonia owns these lands. He asks peace with these demands:'' 7,000px of Thraki land, other part of Thrace becomes Macedonian-Greek protectorate and Macedonian army limitation to 5,000 men. (PLAYER VOTES: Roma- , Scandinavia-Yes , Lithuania- )' If Macedonia rejects the offer, army will continue advancement until Macedonian capital city, and peace will be offered on much more harsh conditions. Economy is improved, oversea fleet heads back to colonies. Colony in Cyprus expanded by 401px, Taurus expanded by 49px. Also, Adonis announces that despite previous wars, he supports Lydia and would like to help, but at the time there is no possibility because of weak army. I don't see anyone else playing now, so I wrote down only the active nations. '''Latin Roma:' continues upgrading its military navy. 860 B.C. *'Macedonians agree to Athenian peace offer.' *'Lydia has almost won the war against Assyria.' *'Egypt is preparing for a war against Kush.' *'Some Cimbri leaders are not happy about Saxonian expansion, to oppose it, they establish tribal union as a State of Cimbria.' *'Prussians establish active trading with Dacians.' *'South Scandinavia:' With the Lithuanians not having agreed to join the Trade Alliance, South Scandinavia is happy to strengthen alliance and trade between the two countries. A large trade route is formed between Kobenhavn and Neringa. Knowing that this new trade route will cross other trade routes between Trade Alliance members, both South Scandinavian and Lithuanian trading ships, upon leaving Kobenhavn (I should mark this as your capital?), is armed to defend against piracy. 150x(3+3)=900 px is expanded: 600 px more is expanded in Gotaland, while a 300px colony is finally formed in east England after years of expendition. The decision of Cimbri leaders is welcomed, and the State of Cimbria is offered an alliance. The missionary is sent through Belgica and Germania to avoid Saxons and Frisians from viewing it. Gold and jewels are also sent. *'Lithuania: '''The king of Lithuania start to increase trade with Scandinavia but the merchant are unhappy about the situation. The king decide that Lithuania shall become a regionnal power and launch and invasion of all western latvia, ( or the area above my territory if not Latvia) The military of our country never see any invasion of that scale, only border warfare, but the tribal system have lose influence in the government '''Actually no, you don't ned alg, to get land from tribes you only need to expand. And as I see from expansion you will get even more (600px) than from conquest (400px)'. We offer the Scandinavian trade outposts in the conquered territory if they send troops to support our invasion. *'South Scandinavian Diplomacy:' Happy that Lithuania is willing to strengthen ties, South Scandinavia sends 6,000 men to help Lithuania attack Latgalia. We agree to set up a future trade outpost in Latgalia, and supports the Kalmar Lithuanian outpost. South Scandinavia will help Lithuania do a trial algorithm. God (ie Darius) will check it later. *'Athens:' After expanding Athens and turning it to a significant regional power, Adonis feels that his death is near. He announces that his son is ready to take the throne. After Adonis dies few months later, Aeschylus, as a new king, starts thinking what reforms he should do, as improving Athenian policy and system became almost family tradition. Finally, he comes up with the idea of formal nation budget that will consist of taxes and income from country enterprises. To be sure that everything will be stable, and less dependent on taxes he uses most of the money to establish big trade depots and build polises in strategic keypoints of trade, on Taurus, Hellesphontes, Vosporos, Pyrheus, Crete and other colonies. Economy starts growing faster than ever before and becomes flourishing (4level, 11edp). Military technology is also improved. To have better communication with newly conquered lands, and use now better equiped army more efficiently, Athens expand 600px towards the OTL Greek Macedonia region. Most of the army is stationed in the Thrace to prevent any resistance or guerilas. *'From now all trade routes that fully belong to players will be marked Green, non-player trade routes will be marked brown. Red circles are being replaced by keypoints. User controled keypoints - red, non-user keypoints - blue. Routes crossroads or sea/land routes collision points are also considered keypoints.' *'Latin Roma: '''With rome surrounded by Umbrians and Italics and soon to be swarmed by greeks and phoenicians, the government decides to initiates the expansion of the Latin Empire and the influenciation of the umbrians into joining a nation to form italy, While this the Athenians are asked to help on the eventually domination of Italy by Rome, While this Roman armies begin to grow from 8000 soldiers to15000 to avoid invasion by gauls and Umbrians or Etrurian Insurrections. *'BTW guys, how does the algo work, i wanna know so i can begin to seek for More continues and accurate expansion and to dominate italy.' *'See AltE Algorithm (Alternate Europe Map Game).''' '850 B.C. *'Seeing that Scandinavia doesn't want to cooperate, Saxonia withdraws all diplomats that tried to work with them.' *'Lydia wins the war against Assyria and Israel, conquering parts of OTL Turkey and Syria.' *'Egypt expands to the west.' *'As Greek and Macedonian traders travel to Dacia, they discover traders from far away Semba and Slavia, some maps are exchanged and it is the first recorded (ingame) contact of Northern and Southern civilizations.' South Scandinavia: Expand 450 px: 50 px in East Britain and 400 px in Gotaland. More expenditions in Svealand and Britain. Get 1 edp, makes 8 edp. Increases trade. Strengthen military, still deteriorating relations with Trade Alliance. Kobenhavn in the Kingdom of Denmark is established as the union capital. The Governing Council declares the Saxonian diplomats (you naturaly have diplomats in and from other not too far away states, for thing like inviting to join trade route (as Saxons did few turns before) and etc.) have never done anything towards cooperation and again the military is alarmed to the highest level. Trading fleets goes as far south as OTL Gibraltar and into the Mediterranean in an expendition organised by the Angles and sponsored by the Kingdom of Jutland. These fleets encountered many different cultures, and the following cultures were recorded: Gaulic, Venetian, Aquitanian, Celtic, Lusitanian, Tartesic, Iberian, Ruthenian, Nurags, Puns and Italic. However, facing a large Roman trading fleet, knowing they are encountering a REAL country, they decided to go back, missing the chance to meet with real countries of the south. Traders' wish of knowledge of the south is also implemented by a group of not only traders but also officials of the two kingdoms, 5 clans and one tribe, who went with Lithuanian traders to the Slavic world and continuously to the south until they reach Dacia. However, they mistook a route and instead arrived at the Black Sea of Cimmerians and met Athenians in Crimea. Here the officials of the members met with the ruling Athenian general to propose an alliance between the Union and Athens. The general was requested to bring the alliance treaty draft to the Athenian king. The officials and the traders then set sail with the general. This sail falls into next turn. *'Athenian D': We don't see how military alliance could be established at such a long distance but we would agree for economical alliance for sure. Also, we invite Semba and Union to extend their trade routes to Cimmeria and Taurian Greece, connecting so called North and South. Lithuanian confederation: '''The Lithuanian give the conquered tribes the right to keep their culture but the language of the government is still Lithuanian, leading to many of the influencial people to learn Lithuanian as a second language. We expand 250 px to the North to expand our coastal area. The long forgotten navy is expand to increase trade. The trade with the Slavic world continue and some rumors bring by the merchant concerning a people from the south arrive in Lithuania. A naval expedition explore the Gulf of Finland and map the coast before establishing trade contact, the economy is improve due to the new opportunities. '''Athens: First time from the end of campaign for trace regular army reaches standart 5,000 men. Both oversea and local navies are restored. To settle new lands, metics and slaves of Greece are offered freedom or citizenship for going to Thrace and populate new polis's there. At last western parts of Vosporus and Hellesphontus are expanded, and whole Marmara coast is suitable for full control of straits, or fast transportation between them. Aeschylus continues expansion to the north (+400px), according to his plans connecting Thrace to mainland will take 20-30 years. After news about civilisations in the North reached Demos, people started thinking about reaching those far away lands. Most famous Athenian travelers and diplomats gather to set sail to Taurus, from where their journey will begin. Local cimmerian leaders tell the stories about prospering lands of Aestia (balts) where they have more honey and milk than water. One leader gives travelers somewhat clear direction of this location - northwest. Taurus is slightly expanded and two first outposts built in the way to the land of "Sembos" and "Aestia"(Lithuania). King dispatches diplomats to Lydia to gratulate them with their victory, and the same year Aeschylus himself sails to Rome to assure Latin King Sine Dei Gloriem that Athens will support him in future campaigns of Roma, and will only ask for greek cultural zone in the South and Mesapia. UPD: The king thinks that discovery of 3 countries in the north means there could be even more, expeditions are sent to gather knowledge about Dacia, proto Hungarian cultures, Slavia and Cimmeria. Rome: We agre, reluctantly but we will recognize Athenian claims on the regions, and thank them for their coming aid with the capture of italia, more men are recruited and navy expands, Umbria continues to be influenced. *'Athenian D:' We think that influencing is not enough, as giving time means that Umbria will be stronger later. Athens have possibility to expand local navy to 5,000 men and send it straight to Umbrian coast, to surround and destroy border armies. 840 B.C. *'As Union expands in Britania, they encounter Belgics in the south and strange cultures that sometimes come to trade but are hostile for Belgics and other "invaders".' *'Egypt expands in the south-west.' *'Semba invites Union to join up and create a trade route from Kobenhavn to Semba and from there to Athenian settlements in Taurus.' *'Parthian and Median cultures migrate to west.' South Scandinavian Union: Agreeing with Semba, the Union agrees to work on a land route from Lithuania to Semba to Slavia to Dacia to Cimmeria to Crimea. Union trades would arrive in Lithuania and go along the trade route, instead of going from Semba. This however does not means hostility with Saxonia, Frisia, Finland, Estonia and Lyvia will end, and Lithuania is requested to build a bypass from Lithuania straight to Slavia in case of war, so Scandinavian traders do not have to encounter Semba. Expand 300 px in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland, so we have 9 edp. Expansion is not intended to cause war and the colony in Britain expands west and not south. Economical alliance with Athens is official and with the trade route it is expected to grow quickly. Lithuanian Confederation: 'The king, along the Lithuanian in general support the creation of trade relation with the Athenian and agree to the creation of a trade road in Lithuanian lands. Our military are expand with 3000 soldiers and we expand 300px north. An outpost is establish in the Gulf of Finland, deep on the Estonian coast, a small garrison is established and some ships are based there to protect or evacuate the outpost if need. (Pardon, I missunderstood Gulf of Finland as a gulf of Bothnia, but anyway there is no free lands near Estland, Karelian Isthmus and OTL St Peterburg belongs to Finland, everything that is more to south-west belongs to Estland) We agree to build some bypass to control the trade road access, but without interfering too much with the friendly merchant traveler and. '(Lithuania is now economical paradise) Athens: Athens are very happy that trade has increased few times, and conroled trade routes almost douled in size. To deal with increased trade in Taurus, national trade fleet is established. 600px expansion in the north, plan of Aeschylus is almost done, and he will soon change status of Thrace from colony to province. 830 B.C. *'Shalmaneser III, king of Assyria organises many military expedition to Israelites and other tribes.' *'Under the influence of Semba and Lithuania east and podolian slavs are establishing first small states.' *'As Cimmerian territory became important north-south connection point, some leaders organise warbands and try to establish a state causing a civil war.' Bafor Confederation: Exploration, diplomacy and trade is increased with and around the city states that were discovered earlier (in my 2 last moves before I left). Athens: 600px are colonised and finaly Thrace along with Athenian Capadocia became official provinces of Athens. In adition to"King of Athens" Aeschylus is now also a "Grand Leader of Thrace" and "Prince of Mysia and Bithynia" . Navies and trading fleet are expanded. More and more schools, gymnasiums and academies are opened to educate Athenian people. Minor rebel groups form on the border with protectorate of Thrace, but aren quickly crushed by garrison armies. As Crete became very important place foe traders after discovery of northerns, Athens control almost half of Trade between Phoenicia and Crete and this brings big amount of collected tax. Aeschylus creates a plan of Athenian Superiority, that includes all lands that should be captured, settled or colonised and even strategies for future campaigns. South Scandinavian Union: Ask Lithuania for the promised Trade Outpost in Latgalia. 300 px is expanded in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland. Get 1 edp, therefore we've got 10 edp. Discovering the unfolding crisis in Cimmeria, South Scandinavian merchants have to find an alternative route, one that instead of going to Cimmeria to Taurus, goes to Dacia to mainland Athens. We urge Lithuania to found the first outpost in Slavia. The approaching Tet holiday here in Vietnam means I'm going to be quite busy. In case I'm away, it would be automatic that we would expand 300 px in Britain and 1/2*(expansion limit) - 300 px in Gotaland. ' '''Rome: '''We invade Umbria and ask the Athenians to help us subdue this threat. while this italics begin to be influenced. *'Athenian D: 2,000 of main army and 3,000 men of overseas navy is sent to help Rome. We also strongly recomend to improve military tech to capture more land. *Battle of North Umbria:After intense battle, Rome secured victory. 7,500 Umbrian, 6,500 Roman and 1,500 Athenian men killed or wounded in action. Due to exhausted troops, only 172px of land were captured. 820 B.C. *'Cimmerian and Slavic warbands are still battling for influence.' *'Everything else is quite stable in Europe.' South Scandinavian Union: 300 px is expanded in Britain and 150 px in Gotaland. Get 1 more edp, makes 11 edp, economy flourishes (grade 4), upgrade military to great power (grade 4). Very much disappointed in the escalating conflict in Slavia and Cimmeria, the Governing Council decides to abandon works on the North - South trade route and turns to the western trade route along the coast to Gibraltar. Many efforts are spent to establish this sea route. A rough connecting map of the North and the South is drawn. *I offered you to become a mod before, so yes, you can. You will also decide regarding my events, and create them for me, so it will be pretty fair play I guess. DariusTheMouse (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Athens: To save trade with Semba and Aesti (all baltic tribes and states), Aeschylus decides to invite all Cimmerian and Slavic warband leaders to negotiate. After few months of intense diplomacy, clear decisions are made. Every warband gets lands that they owned before this agreement, nonetheless, Athens and Semba have mandates for keypoints, and trade routes are politics-free zone. To increase trade in the Mediterranean, Athens expand in Peloponessus and slightly towards Epirus. After some budget regulations were made by Demos, it is now completely safe and relatively stable because National Reserve was established. It is expected that this reserve will keep gold for at least 30 years, but to achieve this, Athens will have to give away 40-50% of total budget next 50-60 years, depending on collected taxes, business and trade. Despite this, infrastructure is improved in all Greek areas. More settlers arive to Thrace and Bithynia is almost fully helenised after few generations of greek rule and steady assimilation. Greeks also make up majority in Mysia. Athens are now economical paradise (level 5, 15edp), militry tech is also improved. *''South Scandinavia does not believe in the new agreement, and most of the trade is transfered westwards. Trading fleets reach the Peloponesus Peninsular, and a thorough description of the route to Athens is given to all merchant ships. After a heated debate, the Council lost all faith in the unorganised and poorly civilised Slavian and Cimmerian tribes, and all trade proposed in this route is halted.'' *''Athens are totaly ok with this, after all, thats the same trade, neverteless, we will still use intermare route to trade with North.'' ''''Bafor Confederation: Metalworking is started in iron. Farming tecniques are enharnce greatly due to costal irrigation. We start to exsplore out from and then exspand the trade routes to the cities in the desert . We form a trading alliance and plan a confederacy with them (fish traded for cammels). A 4px deap zone around our national borders is annexed. 5 more fishing boats are made and the old ones gradually replaced. Explores briefly visit the Cape Vert peninsula in our Senegal and offer trade to the local Walloof tribes, but they are not interested as of yet. The army now stands at 450. Lithuanian confederation: 'The increasing contact with Athenian and the military expansion lead to great change in Lithuania, our economic and military grade increase. We expand 300 pix north. We invite the Scandinavian to establish a trade outpost in the area designate in the treaty. A Lithuanian trader travel to the southern country to bring knowledge home and established relation if possible. A program to assimilate the Latvian start, the elite is chosen as the priority to influence. *''South Scandinavia establish a trade outpost in the coast of Latvia, but it is likely with further expansion of Lithuania the outpost would be moved to the Gulf of Riga. '810 B.C. *'As Main-group Gauls expands, the Venetian, Aquitanian and Ruthenian cultures are slowly assimilated.' *'Phoenicia and Lydia expands southwards into the area of the Israelites' *'A disease is threatening the Helvetian and Transalpine Gaulic cultures'. With many lands in these areas gradually becoming abandoned, Germanic and Cellmarian cultures are clashing to take lands from these Helvetian and Transalpine Gaulic areas *'The organised countries of Epirus, Illyria and Macedonia signs an agreement to increase trade and create a military agreement in an attempt to balance out the growing Athenian influences' *'Belgic leaders and Germanic leaders are not agreeing with each other on terms of trade with Saxonia, and the proposed alliance is coming to an end' *'Parts of East Saxonia revolt to join Cimbria, granting Cimbria a coastline' *'Sine dei Gloriem may post last turn until the first player post on this turn.' 'Notes' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. 1000bc-900bc period has been archived. 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Max recruitment and population factors. Put all algorithm calculators on some hosting so players don't have to count everyhing by themselves. Update pixel count and mp/ep for players. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games